Where Does the Light Go At Night
by Rhiannon Renegade
Summary: Tifa becomes depressed when Rude leaves. Elena almost kills her bosses. Yuffie and Vincent have gotten married and have a little surprise for every one. Oh by the way Marlene and Denzel have made some interesting job choices. What could be next? PLEASE RR


Where Does The Light Go At Night

**Story Description:** Tifa becomes depressed when Rude leaves. Elena almost kills her bosses. Yuffie and Vincent have gotten married and have a little surprise for every one. Oh by the way Marlene has become a Ninja and Denzel has become a Turk! What could be next? This is a Tifa/Rude fan fiction with some Yuffie/Vincent, Reno/Elena and maybe Marlene/Denzel and Tseng/Rufus. If you find those pairings offensive then don't read. Rated M for strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Authors Note:** Some Characters may be a bit OOC. I tried my best to keep it close but…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy does not belong to me just the plot.

Chapter 1

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever  
that you've been gone  
Please  
Come back home_

_**Fort Minor - Where'd You Go**_

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Tifa sat and stared out of her bar window. Rude. He was the only thing on her mind. Rude. She missed him. They had started going out shortly after Yuffie and Vincent's wedding. Then Rufus and Tseng, those gay bastards, took Reno and Rude and plopped them in the middle of nowhere. That was 3 months ago. She sighed. Then stood and shivered in fear. She was all alone. Marlene went to be a ninja and, though Tifa protested, Barret let her. Then Denzel decided to be a Turk! She sighed. Then walked over to her bar and started to polish the already gleaming mugs. Rude. When was he going to come home? Reno and Rude are on a dangerous mission on which they could be killed.

"Oh Rude… please come back home safely." She whispered sadly.

YVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVY

"Yuffie? What's wrong?" Vincent asked knocking on the bathroom door.

Yuffie had holed herself up in the bathroom and was crying again. "go away." she said misirably.

"I can't do that." Vincent said slightly panicing.

"Go Away!" she yelled.

"NO! Now if you don't open up then i'm gonna break this door down." he growled.

"**GO AWAY**!" Yuffie screamed. He could practicly feel the heat emminating from her.

Vincent let out a beastly growl and kicked the door down. He looked around the room and spotted Yuffie curled up and crying. He went over and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "what's wrong? Yuffie sniffled and refused to meet his eyes. "I'm pregnant." she whispered as if afraid of the words, but we all know that Yuffie Kissragi is fearless.

Vincent was silent for a minute which made Yuffie scared. "How long?"

"A month."

He smiled. "Wow! I mean YAY! Oh Yuffie this is gonna be great. in about 8 months we will have a little one running around." His smile turned into a grin then into a frown as he heard her sob louder. "whats wrong?"

Yuffie sobbed. "I'm gonna be FAT!!!"

Vincet Chuckled. "Oh Yuffie."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Denzel?" asked Marlene.

"Yes Marlene?" He replied sitting up and looking behind him at Marlene. She was now 13 (A/N Correct me if I'm wrong.) and the only thing about her that was the same was the twist her hair was in, her boots and her big hazel eyes. She wore short shorts and a long green shirt that went to about mid thiegh, just about to the bottom of her shorts, and she wore a green ribbion instead of a pink one.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a nunchuck girl!"

He smirked. "No surprise there considering how you absolutly desimated most of that ninja army by strangling them with your ribbion."

She smiled. "Yeah and your were shooting them with that gun like crazy!

they both laughed at the memory. after a second she looked at the sky and said, "Tifa's sad and i'm worried about her." Denzel looked startled. "why?" Marlene looked him in the eyes and said, "Rudes been gone for a long time and we arn't there to keep her company so now shes all alone." Denzel looked confused. "I thought that Henry of the Turks was with her." She shook her head. "No Tifa sent him to the hospaital when he tried to kill her."

"Well... Yuffie's gonna have a baby." Marlene squeeled. "Really?" Denzel snorted and said sarcasticaly, "no she's just gonna be real fat here in a few months." Marlene looked at him then giggled and sat down next to him.

A/N: what do you think? I added Henry of the Turks but still. And if anyone had a good name for this chapter then i would really appreciate it. R/R please.


End file.
